I Will Always Stand By You
by Lovelylady221
Summary: Join the gang, and Alice. Alice is Chris's girlfriend, and loyal member of the gang. As they go on a trip to find the body of a dead kid, and start school after. During that journey they find who they are and, why they are here on the earth. *I know there is a lot of stories with a girl in the gang, I wrote this because it is well put together.* Rating will change is necessary.


**Authors Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story, I will update as much as possible. Don't forget to comment and mistakes I made, as this is my first story fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I will only update if you ask though, if no one wants to read it what is the point of updating right! Flames are welcome. Enjoy. Ideas for things to happen to them, or anything else I will take in the comments. I will also keep the POV the same, unless you readers want it someone else. If people find Alice very interesting I might start a fanfiction with her POV on all this. Tell me what you want. Thank You. **

_**Also there are lots of fanficts out there with a girl in the group. I find all of these fanficts to be very and boring; the people are not incorporating the OC well. I hope to accomplish a well thought OC with canon characters. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stand by Me or The body by Stephen King. I do own Alice Renaud. The others are just my play toys. **

_Gordie's POV_

_I was twelve going on thirteen the first time I saw a dead human being_… I quickly typed; my son was waiting for me to take him and his friend swimming. I could not shake the feeling that I needed to get this down on paper as soon as I could.

_It happed in the summer if 1959, a long time ago but only if you measure in terms of years._ When you're a teenager years flew by in minutes.

_I was living in a small town in Oregon called Castle Rock, there were only 1281 people, but to me it was the whole world. _ Even though I am older now, have been outside of Castle Rock to talk to my publisher all the way in New York, and have seen so many bad sights Castle Rock is still my whole world. I have my wife and two kids. Anything anyone would need, right?

I quickly walked to our hangout, a tree house we built a while ago. I had my small portable radio on in my back pocket, The Boss Man Bob came on talking about the weather and all that jazz. Then one of the newest and coolest songs came on, Rockin' Robin by Bobby Day.

Knocking our infamous secret knock, the tree house occupants open the door and let me in. My eyes met my three best friends, one with thick black rimmed glasses, bleach blonde hair and high cheekbones. The other with light brown hair, blue green eyes, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and a girl hanging out on his lap. The girl was pretty with fiery red hair, golden eyes, and a petite frame. They were all playing Thirty One, gambling cigarettes.

_The one with the blonde hair was Teddy Duchamp. He was the craziest guy we hung around with. He really did not have much of a chance in life. His dad was giving off fits of rage, one time he held Teddy's ear to a stove and almost burnt it off. _I sighed thinking about Teddy. Even now the rumors I hear about him are in the same ballpark as the ones we herd back in High school.

_The handsome brown haired boy was Chris Chambers. He was the leader of our gang, and my best friend. He came from a bad family and everyone just knew he turn out bad, including Chris. _I closed my eyes quickly thinking. Chris was all ways my friend even through collage. He went to law school, and I went through courses to become a writer. The difference eventually drove us apart during college graduation. I still think about him.

_The girl sitting on Chris's lap was Alice Renaud. She was the only girl in our gang, and I think that's the reason she was so tough. She never let anyone in on her emotions but the gang. She and Chris have been going steady for 9 months. She was fair and a whole lot of fun. Everyone loved her laugh, and smile. Those attributes made her one of the most liked girls around. _I stretched, when thinking about her smiling.

"Hey Gordie," Alice said in the annoying high pitched voice she saved especially for the guys knowing we all hated it.

"Hi Alice, Teddy and Chris," I said shaking my head at Alice.

"So Alice what is brewing with the Cobras?" Chris said.

Alice shrugged "Nothing important"

_Alice was a loyal member of our group but she also_ _hung around with the Cobras, but only when she needed some information. She would hang on Ace like a leech; she even had a Cobra scar on her shoulder. Alice was only with them to find out some easy stuff, like to see what the gang was planning on doing to other gangs and such. Chris never liked it when she would pretend she was two timing him with Ace, he said it made him look weak. Alice would just sigh and grab him, kissing him hard with her hands on his lower abs._

"I knock." Chris said.

"Shit!" Teddy and Alice said.

"29." Chris said.

"22." Teddy admitted defeat.

Alice smirked "30."

''Piss up a rope." I said loudly.

Teddy and Chris were staring her in shock. She just smirked and started kissing and sucking on Chris's neck and then gave Teddy a small peck on his cheek.

"Ok deal." I said to Chris.

Right after dealing Teddy knocked.

"You four eyed pile of shit." Chris and Alice said.

"A pile of shit has a thousand eyes." Was his retort.

We all started laughing.

"What I got 30 what do you got?"

"16"

"17"

_A twisted version of our secret knock broke my thoughts on a new story that was cooking up in my head. _

"That's not the secret knock." Alice and Teddy said at the same time.

"I forgot the secret knock, let me in!"

"Vern." We all said at the same time.

_Lastly we had Vern Tessio. He was a good guy. The gangs pet as Teddy called him. When we developed this group Vern came along with it. Vern was the last one to get in on our jokes, and Teddy was not one to let Vern forget it. _I could not help but chuckle when I thought of Vern, I have not talked to him since the eighth grade, but I still thought of him as a good friend.

"Come on guys let me in!" Vern whined

"Oh my god you're not going to believe this, this is so boss, oh man you are not going to believe this." Vern said painting.

I snickered.

"Lemme catch my breath I ran all the way from my house."

Alice slapped Chris's chest lightly, and broke into the song I Ran (All the Way Home) by The Impalas. Chris quickly joined her, Teddy and I followed. Teddy and I scat singing when Chris and Alice were singing very off key.

"Come on you guys its serious." Teddy said.

We ignored him. "Ok I don't have to tell you nothin'."

"Ok guys stop." Chris said.

"What is it Vern?" Alice said barley serious.

Vern was just starting in and then we all started singing again.

"Screw you guys." Vern said.

"Ok ok stop guys." Alice said.

"What is it Vern?" Alice inquired.

"Can you guy's camp out tonight, I mean if you tell your folks were going to tent out in my back field?"

"Yeah I think so; my dad is kind of on a mean streak you know he's been drinking a lot." Chris said.

Alice glared at him "You know that asshole won't even know your gone right?

"Shoot Ali I know." Chris said using his pet name for her.

"Sorry babe." Alice said feeling guilty.

"It's ok." Chris said, and then he grabbed her jaw and pulled her lips to his.

_Chris started staying with Alice and her folks a while ago. Her parents were cool like that; they always let Chris stay there. So Chris always has clothes on his back and food in his stomach. After discussing it with her husband Mrs. Renaud let Chris sleep in Alice's room with her. According to Chris they gave him one rule, to take the new condom placed on the bedside table every night. Ether Chris or Alice would throw it in the drawer with all the others. Now weather any of them had been used between the two of them was considered confidential between them two. _

Teddy quickly cleared his throat when Chris's hand slid into her shirt. They broke apart.

"You guys got to man sincerely. Can you Gordie?" Vern asked me.

"Yeah probably"

"So what are you pissing and moaning about Verno?" Teddy said.

"I knock." Chris said.

"What! You liar you don't got no pat hand, you didn't deal yourself no pat hand!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Make your draw shit heap" Chris said like he was mad. Then we just rolled around laughing.

"You guys want to go see a dead body?" Vern said suddenly.

We immediately knew who he was talking about, Ray Brower. We all followed his story very closely because he was a kid our age. Five days ago he went out to pick blueberries and nobody had seen him since.

I quickly turned off the radio and sat up. Alice slid off of Chris's lap and looked straight at Vern, her fingers threading with Chris's.

"Well I was under my porch digging you know?"

_We all understood what Vern meant right away. At the beginning of the school year he buried a quart jar of pennies under his porch, and drew a treasure map to find them. One week later his mom cleaned out his room and threw away the map. Vern has been trying to find those pennies for nine months, nine months man. We didn't even know whether to laugh or cry. _

Vern began to tell us about how his brother, Billy, and his friend were talking about it. Apparently they boosted a Dodge to the back Harlem road and saw the kid. They did not want to tell the cops because of the boosted car. They were discussing telling Ace because he had a car, but Billy shot it down.

"I know the back Harlem road; it comes to the dead end by the royal river. The train tracks are right there. My dad and I used to fish for Cossie's out there." Teddy said.

"Man if they knew you were under there they would have killed you!" Chris said.

"Could he have made it from Shiloh to Harlem, it's really far." I said.

"Sure he must have just started walking on the train tracks and just followed them the whole way." Alice said her eyes shimmering. They do that when she is lost in thought.

"Yeah yeah and after dark the train must have come along and el' smacko'." Teddy said. As he made a loud slapping sound with his hands.

"Alice do you think you can try to get something outta Eyeball and Billy?" Chris asked when he was playing with her hair.

"Yeah I'll try." Alice said.

"Hey guys I bet you if we find them we will get out pictures in the paper." Chris and Alice said at the same time. Darn I just realized they do that all the time.

"Yeah we can even be on TV! We will be heroes" Teddy said.

"I don't know Billy will know I found out." Vern said, nervous.

"Yeah but he won't care because it will be us that found him, not Billy and Charlie who boosted that car." I said.

"What will we tell our folks?" Vern asked.

"Exactly what you said, we will all tell our folks were tenting out in your back field, you will say you're sleeping over at Teddy's, and we all say were going to the drag races the next day. We are rock solid until dinner tomorrow night. I said.

"Man that's a plan and a half!" Chris said and gave me some skin.

"But then they will know we did not go to the drag races and we will get hided." Vern said.

"Nobody will care because everyone is going to be so jazzed about what we found it is not going to make a difference." Alice said rather loudly, but then again she gets loud when she is excited.

"Yeah my dad will hide me anyway, but hell it's worth a hiding!" Chris said, making Alice frown.

"Teddy are you in?" Chris started questioning us all.

"Shit yeah!"

"Babe?"

"Yup"

"Gordie?"

"Sure"

"Vern?"

"I don't know."

"Vern, come on Verno, Vern." We all continued in this fashion. Changing the way we pronounced it so we could convince him. When he was not budging we started grabbing his hair and pinching his cheeks.

"All right, all right." Vern said finally caving.

"Yes too cool, very very cool!" Teddy said.

_I wanted to share my friend's enthusiasm but I couldn't. _

"We better get going now it's already noon." I said.

"Yeah we should." Teddy and Vern said.

We looked over to see Chris and Alice in a very heated lip lock. She was straddling his legs and kissing his neck. We were about to interrupt when Chris's shirt came off and his hands when to the buttons of her shirt, pulling them two by two. Then when I saw Chris's tongue go out of his mouth and into Alice's and heard them moan, I had enough. I cleared my throat at Teddy and Vern and nodded to the door. They nodded back and we left them to their couple time.

Once were out of the tree house we all began to laugh.

Teddy shrugged and said, "Better let them get it out of their system, because in the next two days they are going to be with us twenty-four seven.


End file.
